Supports are known that are formed from metal tubing and to which the loads to be carried can be secured on one side and body padding on the other side. These fastenings are costly, complicated and unmanageable, since numerous fastening points are multiply occupied. In fact it is desirable on weight grounds to make the support as simple as possible and with as few tubes as possible.
On the other hand supports are known that are formed as back-plates that conform to the back of the carrier so as to enclose this, at least partly, like a corset. This however considerably restricts the freedom of movement of the carrier, particularly in difficult terrain.